


超小号的饼

by Ikarasu



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarasu/pseuds/Ikarasu
Summary: 夹克点菜，要看Mega抱着噗噗睡觉……So……Whatever，没有严肃的情节。





	超小号的饼

威震天觉得，他需要和小领袖谈一谈——此时此刻，他正躺在充电床上，上线的光学镜盯着屋顶，机体维持着和下线充电时相同的标准姿势。  
他真的需要和小领袖谈一谈。  
这是个严肃的问题。

擎天柱在对方的胸腹装甲上翻了个身，以四仰八叉地舒展了一下腿脚作为回答。

灰色的霸天虎沉默了一会，然后开始推动小领袖：“起来，小汽车。”  
擎天柱被他推得滑了下去。  
被突然打断充电的滋味相当不好受，处于深度修护运行中的系统冒出了几个细小的Bug——比如无法立刻集中注意力之类的。  
充电充得迷迷糊糊的汽车人上线了光学镜。  
“什、什么？”  
他试图环顾四周、弄清楚发生了什么事情，最后他的目光停留在表情严肃的霸天虎身上：“威震天？”

“我需要和你谈一谈。”  
高大的霸天虎——前霸天虎，嘴角绷成生硬的线条，红色光学镜闪动着显而易见的不悦情绪。  
“现在。”

“什……你为什么不等我睡醒了再谈？”  
小领袖露出了不开心的表情，他手脚并用试图爬回原本那个舒适的位置。  
然而灰色的金刚伸出一只手，握住了他的腰——该死的机型差。那黑色的金属手掌几乎可以包裹住汽车人的腰部，然后将他稳稳地固定住。

“每次我们试图讨论这个话题的时候，你都有各种理由拒绝谈论。”  
他看到小汽车睁大了蓝色的光学镜瞪着他。  
“我不打算继续忽略这件事了。”  
虽然那表情真的很……吸引人。  
“所以我们需要谈谈，现在。”

可以看出，擎天柱还在从刚上线的迷糊状态，试图追上对方的思路。  
“我们——尤其是你，不能再这样下去了。”  
前霸天虎领袖说着，他的手下意识地摩挲着对方的腰部——那蓝色的腰线非常细，并且非常流畅，让他上瘾。  
“从一开始，你的睡姿就过于糟糕。每天早上当我醒来，你都四肢摊开地躺在我的胸口——你从不愿意安安稳稳地呆在你的那一半充电床上。”  
“这需要停止。”

“什么？”  
擎天柱看起来终于清醒了，他稍微摇了下脑袋，两侧的天线也跟着扑棱了一下。

“我说，这种事情需要停止。”  
威震天板着脸，他的表情十分严肃。  
“不得不说，一开始我需要花点精力，才能在每天早晨上线的第一时间，不要把牢牢压在我胸口、可能会对我造成潜在威胁的家伙摔出去。”  
“但你从来都意识不到这一点。所以我觉得，这种事情需要停止了。”  
“它们让我没有办法好好充电。”

小领袖像是当机了一样，几秒之后，这种目瞪口呆转变成了愤怒。  
“你怎么能——你怎么能对我说出这种话？”  
他怒气冲冲地甩开威震天的手，跨坐在对方的腰上，挺直了背脊。

年长的霸天虎有些莫名其妙。  
他从不知道这个提议会引发对方如此大的怒火。

“如果这是你的理由，你最好换个像样一点的。而不是随便拿个借口来搪塞我。”  
对方蓝色的光学镜熠熠生辉——就像曾经在战场上时那样，非常漂亮。  
他有没有说过他的小发现？  
Optimus越是生气时，那双蓝色的光学镜就会越明亮，这意味着对方斗志高昂。

“这并不是什么借口，而是事实。”  
“你从来都不知道自己的睡相多么糟糕！”  
尽管威震天觉得他们的争论切入点非常奇怪，但他还是下意识地反击回去。但他同时也再次伸出手，将对方拉近。  
“我希望我们能理性地讨论一下这个问题！”

“不——你休想！”  
小领袖看起来气坏了，他试图推开自己的老对头。  
随着了解的深入，威震天往往会惊奇地发现，这个小汽车远比他的外表看起来要更加冲动，脸上总会露出各种各样的表情，那双柔软的嘴唇在吐露嘲讽方面具有相当高的天赋。  
当然，它们在别的用途上也有很高的天赋。

这联想让他微笑。  
尽管对方看起来更加生气了——自从他和Optimus尝试着和平相处以来，总是能因为各种各样的原因争吵。  
小领袖有着固执和不服输的性格，他们的争吵经常毫无意义。  
而威震天胜在经验，经常能通过不动声色的嘲讽将对方气得濒临爆发。事实上，前霸天虎对于这一点有些自得的情绪。  
他喜欢看小汽车气鼓鼓的样子。

而他们的争吵，通常由于一个蛮不讲理的亲吻或者某种亲昵露骨的挑逗而停下。  
他享受对方被突然吻住时，气得想要咬他的小动作——小汽车的啮咬就像小型的有机动物幼体，带着一星半点的刺痛。  
他乐于顺水推舟地将这种痛觉，升级成彼此都更为享受的其他一些事情。

眼下也是一样。  
尽管他不知道对方如此生气的理由，但他知道如何修复。

他低头亲吻对方的火种舱，收获了一声甜美的叹息。尽管红蓝色的小领袖还在孜孜不倦地试图揍他或者将他踹飞

“解锁你的火种舱。”  
他敲了敲小汽车的胸甲。

而擎天柱回以毫不留情的咒骂：“你这个该被扔进古董回收站的炉——普神！”  
那些攻击性的词语，在威震天的舌头舔舐上火种舱外部装甲的时候，拔高成了一声惊呼。  
对方软金属的舌头如此湿热而柔软，灵活地扫过火种舱的边缘部位，碾压、舔弄，偶尔配合着轻微的吮吸动作。

威震天感受到手下的腰身软化了下来，带着细细的颤抖。  
擎天柱一时间像是拿不定主意推开他，还是暂停这场愚蠢的争吵、专心应付前霸天虎的小动作。

灰色高大的金刚将擎天柱拉得更近，对方的机体看起来过于细小，如果他们的位置调换一下，他甚至怀疑自己会碾碎对方的装甲——然而根据以往的战斗经验，这种担心显然是毫无必要的。  
事实上，汽车人在战场上展现出的韧性和战斗能力，连他都要给予一定程度的赞赏。

“打开它。”  
他再度敲了敲小领袖的胸甲，露出不怀好意的微笑。  
“或者你希望被我舔到自动解锁——你知道我能够做到的。”

这发言真是无耻极了。  
擎天柱简直想要打他，但是对方低沉的声音紧贴着他的火种舱沉沉震动，那细微的颤栗感几乎一直传导到机体深处。  
这令Optimus腿脚发软。  
邪恶的霸天虎——总是能得到他们想要的。他想。  
或许他会和威震天算清这笔账，但不是现在。

他不会停止抗议——关于充电床和睡姿的问题。  
但他也不会对这种明显的挑衅视而不见，他不是什么没经验的原生体！  
更何况这种做法可以看成是“霸天虎式的委婉让步”，这表明威震天想要结束这场争吵——事实上，对方确实知道该如何有效地堵上Optimus的嘴。用一种圆滑的方法。

随着“咔哒”一声装甲解锁的轻响，威震天的笑容变得更深。  
他低下头去，直接亲吻着对方火种舱的内壁，那里汇聚着机体中最精密的线路。正如他所预料的那样，小领袖猛地缩起了机身，挣扎着试图后退。  
“不……不……”  
蓝色的拳头握紧又松开，汽车人绝望地扭动着，最后却不得不抱紧了对方铅灰色的头盔。  
“你这、这个……”

然而威震天只是亲吻了他、同时解锁了自己的胸甲。  
火种舱被缓缓推送展现出来。  
那银灰色火种的光芒令擎天柱沉迷，无论看多少次他还是会被吸引——更何况前霸天虎领袖很少做出这种将自身火种暴露在外的举动。  
和他那一动不动保持军队作风的睡姿一样，他的伴侣是分外谨慎且缺乏信任的类型。

“Optimus Prime.”  
年长的金刚再一次将双方的胸膛贴在一起。他低下头去继续那个亲吻，低声呼唤对方的名字。  
威震天知道，Optimus喜欢听自己念出他的全名——这真是个奇怪的小爱好。而他乐于提供服务。  
小领袖尝起来非常甜，尤其是当他愿意主动迎接前霸天虎的亲吻时。

这一次，擎天柱没有拒绝。

 

 

擎天柱感觉自己的散热扇依旧处于大功率运转的状态，全身一动也不想动。  
令他欣慰的是，前霸天虎也没好到哪去。当威震天再一次把小领袖拉近的时候，铅灰色的手臂还在因为电流残留的影响而微微颤抖。  
红色的光学镜带着一种餍足后的平静情绪，黑色的手掌沿着汽车人的后背施以爱抚，缓缓地摩挲过对方的肩颈、直至腰腹装甲。  
那触碰很轻，慵懒而舒适，几乎带着让人昏昏欲睡的功效。

“我们现在能谈一谈了吗。”  
然而，前霸天虎的固执性格和他的小伴侣如出一辙，就是有随时把话题扯回正题的本事。  
Optimus在他看不见的地方翻了一下光学镜。他早该想到的。

“好吧好吧，谈谈吧。”  
他努力使自己不要滑入充电状态中。这实在是太累了，火种融合所消耗的体力比普通的能量交换还要多。  
而他依旧保持着四肢摊开的姿势，牢固地趴在前霸天虎的胸甲上。  
那里温暖并且安全，可以感受到对方的火种在胸膛下稳固有力地跃动。  
“你浪费了一个早上——把我从充电中叫醒，我希望你能有点更好的提议。”

威震天的表情看起来有些不悦。  
“如果不是因为你冲我大吼大叫，我们早就已经讨论到解决方法了。”  
“而且我觉得，事实上你也很享受刚才的一切。”  
他怀疑擎天柱是不是在地球停留的时间太长，以至于感染上了某些有机体特有的毛病——比如起床时的低电压。  
具体表现为从充电中醒来时，往往会表现得更加冲动。

“当你讨论要把我丢出房间或者赶下床的时候，你不能指望我表现出更……欢迎。”  
小领袖习惯性地回击，但是一个小小的哈欠，让这种争辩显得柔软了起来。  
他蜷缩起机体，对于对方突然中断了爱抚表示不满。

“什……？那不是我想要说的！”  
高大的灰色金刚有一瞬间的目瞪口呆，他报复性地挠了挠对方的下颌，换来一声意义不明的含混咕噜。  
他到底是怎么想的？！  
“我从没有说过要把你丢出房间，你这个一厢情愿的小汽车！”

哈，他知道问题出在哪里了。  
Optimus的思考回路是怎么长的？他没有任何一句话说过要把自己的伴侣从床上赶下去。  
而他也不会那样做！

“事实上，”  
仿佛在思考着某种应对措施，他的声音变得更加低沉——这往往是他在计划酝酿着什么时所独有的语气。  
他看着昏昏欲睡的红蓝色小家伙。  
“我觉得我有更好的方法，来应对你那过于糟糕的睡姿。”  
“而我很确定，我们都会喜欢这个方法。”

灰色的霸天虎将对方搂得更近一些——他侧过身子，把小领袖整个儿塞进了怀抱里。这可比让对方四仰八叉地摊在自己的胸口好太多，小汽车搂在怀里的感觉非常好。  
Optimus调整了一下自己的机体，选择一个最为舒适的姿势。对方更为强大的引擎正发出柔和的蜂鸣，散热扇的气流缓缓拂过他的手臂。  
体型差距让擎天柱的头盔可以正好触碰到威震天的下颌，年长的赛博坦人低下头，亲吻着对方蓝色的天线。  
对方满足地叹息了一声，将脸颊贴近那铅灰色的胸膛。

看，他就说他的小汽车会喜欢这个方法。


End file.
